


this story is really gay, read at your own risk.

by Cassoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, i love her alot though its okay, i only did this for my gay ass friend, im gay, not really any angst but enough to say there is, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassoo/pseuds/Cassoo
Summary: Kaede and Miu fluff because my friend wanted something for her birthday. This doesn't get a proper summary or title.





	this story is really gay, read at your own risk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/gifts).



> This is for my friend, Claire's, birthday! I love her so much i cant even express in words. She is the only person that tolerates me and shes amazing.

  "Miu!" She hears a muffled voice. "Miu, wake up!"

  She finally figures out the voice, it was Kaede, her needy girlfriend, waking her up at... _3:00pm?!_ Miu stared at her clock in disbelief, She must have stayed up later than usual last night.

  "Wassit?" Miu groaned, voice heavy with fatigue. No, she wasn't used to sleeping so late or so much, but Kaede could have let her sleep in. She wasn't supposed to be doing anything today.

  "Miuuuuu," Kaede whined, drumming on Miu's rib cage "You've been sleeping all day, I want to spend time with you!" she finally collapsed clinging to Miu still.

  Miu sighed and sat up rubbing the fatigue from her eyes and stretching. "You're such a fuckin' sap, Bakamatsu." Miu rolled her eyes, "but I'm up now."

  Kaede beamed, and Miu couldn't help but take in how beautiful she is. Her pearly white teeth, her flawless skin, the fact that even though she just woke up, her hair still looked perfect. Miu couldn't imagine why Kaede would ever want to be with someone as noisy, vulgar, and annoying as herself.

  "What'd you wanna do, Bakamatsu?" Miu asked, hoping it involved laying around all day and watching something on Netflix.

  Kaede looked at the ceiling to think. "We could eat ice cream and watch something, or I could make us waffles?"

  Miu laughed, "I'll settle for Ice cream, this is the only place we can afford, we don't need you burning it down."

  Kaede faked a hurtful gasp as she put a hand on her chest. "I'm not that bad!" She chuckled, "You're just mean." her cheeks puffed out a bit as she faked a pout.

  all Miu could think of was how lucky she was that someone like Kaede fuckin' Akamatsu loved her, she thought no one ever would. She didn't deserve Kaede, but, maybe if Kaede could love someone like Miu, she could love herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday again Claire! the only time i will ever write again is if you request it.  
> I'd lay my life down for your gay ass ilysm. i hope you have a fantastic fucking birthday, you deserve it <3
> 
> I'm also sorry its so damn short, i'd write you something longer but i dont have the confidence for that.


End file.
